Feelings
by Astellya
Summary: After the Double Blind Job. First person accounts on Hardison/Parker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Did anyone else feel like screaming in excitement during the Double Blind Job? I did. THEY'RE PRACTICALLY CANON NOW! It's sooooooo exciting. So, here's yet another Parker/Hardison one-shot. Hope you enjoy.

Takes place during The Double Blind Job

Who was she to run into Hardison? I mean, what dumb luck. And the way he sat next to her… I forced those thoughts out of my head as I watched them. I had hated people before. But never like this. Later, when Sophie said I was jealous, I didn't believe her. But, looking back, I knew she was right.

Seeing him with _her _made me so angry… And when she called him "Alec," I felt something inside of me ache. It physically hurt to watch that _woman _flirt with _my _Hardison. My? Woah! When did I start thinking of him as mine?

I ignored that thought for now. I could think about it later. Back to the pain. It hurt _so much _when I saw him take her hands in his. His big, soft, warm hands… I had wondered momentarily if she was prettier than me, panicked. I had never worried about that before, but it was now making me have doubts. So I did the girly thing and put on eye liner. I hated the stuff more than guards but I knew that eye liner made my eyes look nicer. And I wanted them to look nicer. For him.

For a few weeks now, him sitting next to me gave me… weird feelings. I felt… fuzzy. And sparkly. It's hard to describe. And, in the bar, after that _woman _left, it was much worse. I think it was… nervous? But I didn't get nervous. I tried to tell him that I had feelings for him, I really did. But I couldn't spit out the word "you." It was pathetic, really. I mean, I jump off of forty story buildings with little more than a rope to keep me from death. And yet I can't even mumble a "you." One tiny, three letter word. So, instead of you, I say "pretzels."

I felt dumb. Very, very dumb. Pretzels? Why pretzels? Of all things, I had to say _pretzels. _But, he got it. Of course he did. Hardison always understood me. He had some sort of magic power that let him understand all my weird thought processes and mumbled words. He told me that pretzels were right there, waiting for me.

I looked at the pretzels, that weird feeling that I think is nervousness washing over me again. And then I looked at him. His eyes… His sweet, brown eyes. His understanding eyes. Eyes that are trying to tell me that _he _is the pretzels. And, I understand him. He feels the same tingly, floaty feelings I feel. And I feel like I've jumped off a building. The air leaves my lungs, adrenaline pumps its way through my system. I feel _happy. _Not just happy… Happier than the time Sophie returned. Happier than the time I saved Archie. Happier than the time I got Bunny.

When I looked at him, right then and there, I knew that it was right. We were meant to be. I had never thought I would have _feelings _about anything other than money before. But now, I liked Hardison more than _money. _And that made me feel… good. Great, even. I felt like all the bad stuff that had ever happened was gone in that moment that I looked from his eyes to the pretzels. And I knew that, someday soon, we would be happy. Together. And the happy would make up for all of the bad.

And so I beamed at him, too delighted for words. He grinned right back at me and ordered himself an orange soda. We cleaned up the broken bottle and his hand brushed mine gently. I felt shivered at his touch, surprised at his effect on me. He looked at me knowingly, making me blush. He had a way of doing that. All it took was one of his smiles and I felt my insides turn to mush and my face get hot.

The thought "you've got it bad for him," crossed my mind, sounding suspiciously like Sophie. I ignored the thought and discreetly scooted my chair close to his so we just, just touched. We munched the pretzels and talked for a while. I considered my feelings as we sat there and I knew Sophie was right.

Somehow, Hardison had made me feel. And feeling wasn't something I did very often.

**A/N: **So there's something in Parker's point of view… Next up is Hardison's point of view! And then Sophie and probably Nate. And _maybe _Eliot if you'd like. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Hardison

**A/N: **This is Hardison's chapter!

I was glad that Allison was gonna be okay. It made me feel good that she was getting closure. But, for some reason, Parker had been angry for the whole con. She seemed to dislike Allison. A lot. And it was… weird. Parker usually didn't show emotions other than excitement. Hatred was a new one. But, I put it together when I saw the broken bottle. She was _angry. _Very, very angry. At me. And Allison.

When she said she needed to talk to me, I felt my heart race. Did she want to tell me that she hated me? Because I wouldn't know what I would do if she said that. If she did… I couldn't even breathe _thinking _about it. "I have… feelings," she said. And then my heart soared. When words failed her, I knew exactly what she was trying to say. And I felt like I had just single-handedly defeated Arthas in World of Warcraft. I felt like I could do anything… I could repel like a pro. So I assured her that the pretzels would be there when she wanted them.

She looked from me to the pretzels with those gorgeous eyes of hers and I noticed her eye liner. She looked beautiful with makeup, but I preferred her without. I wasn't going to tell her that. Not now, anyways. I saw the understanding in her eyes the second time she looked at me. I let myself drift for a moment, thinking of everything I felt.

Ever since I first saw her hanging there, asking for an earbud, I knew that this girl was something else. She was more than I had ever hoped for in a woman. I had never gone for blondes before her. Hell, I had never gone for white girls before her. My previous girlfriends had been at least ten shades darker than her. Not that it was hard to be considerably darker than Parker. She was a nighttime girl, anyways. I had always gone after girls with long brown hair and big brown eyes. The kind that looked into your soul. But, Parker wasn't just a pretty face.

She was sweet, in her own way, of course. She did everything her way. And she loved children. She had risked her life to save a bunch of orphans and I knew she'd do it again in a heartbeat. She wasn't good with adults but she had never had trouble talking to me. I liked to think that she had felt a connection with me since the start. But it was probably because I was more patient with her than the others. Parker was the gentlest soul I knew. And the most loyal. I knew that she would never, ever betray her family. And I liked to think that I belonged in that family.

I snapped out of my thoughts as she looked at me. She grinned at me and I returned her expression. She always made me smile. I could be clinically depressed and one smile from that girl would make me the happiest man on Earth. She had me wrapped around her small, pale finger and I never wanted to leave. I ordered myself another orange soda and we cleaned up the bear bottle together.

Our fingers brushed as we reached for the same piece of glass. She shivered and I felt a tingle run up my arm. She felt it too. She blushed and I couldn't help but grin wider, if possible. She was so sweet… And her embarrassment was too cute. I knew she knew I knew what the touch had done to her and she was biting her lip gently, trying to focus on the napkin in front of her.

We talked for a while, eating pretzels and drinking casually. Somehow, her chair ended up very, very close to mine. She was so close that I could smell the familiar scent of her hair wash over me. It drove me nuts. But in a good way. I loved it. I would occasionally lean over her to reach for a pretzel and take a deep breath. Parker was my favorite smell.

I let myself enjoy just _being _with her. Something I felt like I hadn't done in a while. And it was something I would love to do more of. But, for now, I would wait for her. I would wait forever for Parker. And, when she finally decided she was ready, I would be here. Just like I promised. Because I would never break a promise to Parker.

**A/N: **Sorry it's a little late… but I've been really busy. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
